


Мороженое и личная жизнь

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: Скорпиус болеет, Гарри лечит, во всех смыслах)сопли, бессюжетный флафф, АU и OOCнаписано для E-light на гарпиус-фест (2014)





	

Солнце казалось слишком ярким даже сквозь плотные шторы, глаза слезились. В горло словно битого стекла насыпали, Скорпиус едва не вскрикнул, когда неосторожно сглотнул. Похоже, дело плохо. Он потянулся было за палочкой — все тело заломило, словно накануне он пробежал маггловский марафон. Но нет, всего-то — соблазнился двойной порцией фиалкового мороженого в «Флориане». Скорпиус не бывал в этом кафе в детстве. «Что за жалкая пародия на Венецию!» — фыркала мать, когда они проходили по Диагон-аллее мимо. А недавно его привел туда Гарри. Он немного смущался тому, как любил это место, до нелепости старомодное — нынешняя хозяйка чтила память о пропавшем много лет назад бывшем владельце. Эта история казалась Скорпиусу никому не нужной давнишней чепухой, но Гарри обмолвился, как хорошо проводил тут когда-то время. И, как обычно, все стало по-другому — с удивляющим его самого интересом Скорпиус рассматривал пошарпанный интерьер, слушал воспоминания хозяйки, пытался представить Гарри-мальчика, облизывающегося после очередной порции — он и сейчас всем сортам предпочитал фруктовое с цукатами.

Да что воспоминания — когда забавно, а когда и очень горячо было наблюдать и за Гарри-взрослым, облизывающим ложечку. Вчерашняя жара, внезапно накрывшая Лондон, поспособствовала необыкновенно возбуждающему зрелищу: главный аврор, сбросивший мантию, в расстегнутой на три пуговицы рубашке, с испариной на висках, с волосами, забавно слипшимися иголочками, поедал свое фруктовое, чуть ли не урча и постанывая от удовольствия. Скорпиус сам не заметил, как в момент проглотил свои две порции, жадно провожая глазами каждую ложку, которую Гарри подносил к своим ярким влажным губам. Потом они аппарировали, оставив на чай неправдоподобно много — вернее, совершенно позабыв о сдаче, слишком разгоряченные тем самым мороженым, которое, кажется, должно было охлаждать. Прямо на ковре в гостиной содрали друг с друга пропотевшую одежду. Скорпиус вылизывал соленое, вкусное в ложбинке у ключицы, втягивал носом свежий и властный запах Гарри, не смытый душем, не заглушенный парфюмерией. Он любил грязный, спонтанный секс — а господина Главного аврора за годы его супружества приучили к тому, что в постель нужно идти, только доведя себя до больничной чистоты, отмыв до скрипа, нивелировав свой запах до неопределенного, получужого. Полная чистота ассоциировалась у Скорпиуса с чем-то болезненным, с работой — в Мунго давно все были помешаны на очищающих, а всякие новые веяния и неуклонно продолжающаяся интеграция мира магглов с магическим ввели в моду еще и влажную уборку дважды в день. И как было прекрасно ворваться вот так, в вихре аппарации, домой, и вдыхать не стерильную унылую свежесть синтетических цветов, а мужской, звериный, возбужденный и возбуждающий аромат своего любовника, метить его своим запахом — облизывать, потираться всем телом… От остроты слишком быстро накрывшего наслаждения Скорпиус едва не вырубился там же на ковре, Гарри сначала дурашливо толкал его носом в плечо, а потом, поняв, что все бесполезно, встал и подхватил на руки. Совсем не хотелось вырываться, не было ни сил, ни обычно возникающего смущенного раздражения этими телячьими, детскими нежностями. Гарри нес его на руках в постель, немного кружилась голова от этого непривычного ощущения, было сладко и стыдно, и очень сонно, и едва почувствовав прохладу белья, он зарылся в одеяло, пробормотав только: «Никаких очищающих, щас-встану-в-душ» — и, конечно, тут же уснул.

И вот результат вчерашней смеси страсти с мороженым: судя по ощущениям, не меньше чем ангина — более современный термин, перенятый колдомедиками от магглов вместо попахивавшего древностью и инквизицией «свинцового горла». Скорпиус полежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к ощущениям — отвратительным, без сомнения. Знобило, а тонкое одеяло было влажное от пота. В кои-то веки отбившееся из-за насморка чутье было благом — особенно после вчерашнего, запах, вероятно, уже не доставил бы удовольствия даже при его нелюбви к стерильности. Нужно было взять себя в руки и пошевелиться, дотянуться все же до палочки, сказать или хотя бы прошептать лечебное — а также очищающее, будь оно неладно — заклинание, добраться до шкафчика с зельями. Он потянулся, чтобы откинуть одеяло — и вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовал, как на лоб легла тяжелая прохладная ладонь.

Гарри умел быть бесшумным. Скорпиус всегда забывал про это. Судя по всему, он сидел тут уже давно, слушал свистящее дыхание. Вместо необходимых сейчас диагностических или лечебных заклинаний почему-то вдруг вспомнились давние, еще самого начала знакомства, едкие подколки Гарри насчет вырождающейся изнеженной элиты магического мира. Скорпиус тогда заливался краской, молча бесился и смотрел волком, а потом, не сразу, но вдруг, одномоментно — все же осознал с изумлением и странной гордостью, что все это было лишь неуклюжей попыткой Гарри спрятать свои неожиданные чувства, лишь эквивалентом «дерганья за косички». Но теперь вдруг стало снова неуютно и горячо от стыда, как мальчишке-стажеру под сверлящим взглядом главного аврора. Похоже, не так уж он и был неправ. Под веками защипало — это все от жара, светобоязнь и так далее, симптомы как по учебнику — конечно же, не от обиды! В любом случае, можно быть спокойным на этот счет — на Скорпиусе эта череда ущербных поколений наконец прервется. Захотелось повернуться к стенке, лежать так долго-долго, каждой клеточкой прочувствовав свою никчемность, тщетность своих надежд… Гарри вздохнул и медленно убрал ладонь, при этом погладив, убрав влажные волосы со лба.

— Я уже хотел посылать патронуса твоей матери.

Скорпиус в ужасе открыл глаза. Гарри сидел на полу рядом с кроватью, не выспавшийся и усталый, в мятой белой футболке.

— Всю ночь ты лягался и стонал, я думал, что от жары — и в полусне на автомате кидал охлаждающие чары. А утром проснулся от того, что один бок замерз, как в лесу зимой, а под вторым как будто печка. У тебя, похоже, нехилый жар, который я еще и усугубил.

Скорпиус открыл рот, поморщившись от боли в горле, но Гарри предостерегающе поднял ладонь.

— Сначала Перечное.

Скорпиус без слов выглотал этот жидкий огонь — вкус напомнил детство, и стало еще неуютнее. К счастью, это было дорогущее модифицированное Перечное — последняя разработка компании Снейпа «Колдфарм», — что избавило хотя бы от усугубляющего нелепость ситуации дыма из ушей. Гарри протянул кружку с белой шапочкой пены — горячее имбирно-сливочное пиво, страшно популярный с недавних времен зимний напиток. Даже заложенным носом Скорпиус почувствовал запах Рождества, совершенно неуместный в июне, в этой залитой алым сквозь шторы солнцем комнате.

— Лучший напиток для простуды, да и Перечное запить, — Гарри усмехнулся невесело, снова протянул руку, коснулся вспотевшего виска Скорпиуса, преувеличенно внимательно глянул на влажные пальцы. Поверх кружки Скорпиус наконец сумел посмотреть не отрываясь, не зажмуриваясь, ему в лицо. Что-то было в этом странное. Гарри был словно растерян, и вовсе не оттого, что не знал, как справиться с болезнью или так уж испугался за Скорпиуса.

— И зачем же ты хотел слать патронуса Астории? — горячая волна прокатилась по горлу, в груди потеплело — увы, только физически. В разговорах с Гарри он всегда называл мать и отца по именам. Не говоря уже о деде с бабкой, но этих тем он вообще просто предпочитал избегать. Это все было больным местом, возможно, неизлечимо больным — как колдомедик, он не хотел закрывать глаза на очевидность симптомов.

Гарри встал, повел плечами. Скорпиус встревожился: знакомые скованные движения — опять спина? Если он плохо спал, да еще в холоде, наверняка. Но Гарри обернулся, посмотрел этим своим сегодняшним странным взглядом, слишком пристальным, задумчиво-тревожным — и Скорпиус тут же вспомнил, что пациент сегодня он сам. Кровать скрипнула — Гарри сел рядом, слишком прямо, на краешке. Посмотрел в пол, хрустнул пальцами.

— Вполне объяснимо. Первая реакция отца, столкнувшегося с болезнью ребенка. Посоветоваться с его матерью. У меня, знаешь ли, есть в этом опыт.

Было ощущение, что в лицо плеснули кипятком. Вот оно что… Он потянул на себя скомканное влажное одеяло, руки не слушались, на секунду показалось, что он словно приподнялся и парит в невесомости… Но его резко вырвали из этого блаженного уплывания, выдернули на поверхность, схватили крепко-крепко — и тут же отпустили.

— Ну ничего себе, я сейчас свяжусь с Мунго, — Гарри кинулся было к камину, но Скорпиус рыкнул отрицательно. Накатившая слабость уже прошла. Нужно было поговорить сейчас же, или у него опять не хватит решимости, как не хватало уже давно.

— Все уже в порядке, не надо в Мунго. Если только предупредить, что я сегодня не выйду.

— Я отправил сову, — Гарри, нахмурившись, вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь убедиться, все ли в порядке.

— А ты? — Скорпиус с запоздалым раскаянием вспомнил о службе Гарри.

— Пожалуй, единственное удовольствие от моей должности — возможность хотя бы в этом ни перед кем не отчитываться. Но вообще-то я написал Кингсли. Просто убедиться, что пару дней они переживут без меня. Ну, ответили, что переживут, конечно. — Он криво усмехнулся и снова, прищурившись, глянул на Скорпиуса.

Так бывает перед грозой — словно нарастающее напряжение, покалывание невидимых молний. Воздух сгущался, было трудно дышать от невысказанных, повисших между ними слов. Скорпиус глубоко вздохнул, не обратив внимания на затихающую после зелья боль в горле, набрал воздуха, чтобы сказать, спросить, ответить — что угодно. Но Гарри начал первым, словно почувствовав все то же самое.

— Все-таки с твоей матерью я пообщаюсь. И с Драко тоже. После того как ты выздоровеешь, конечно. А иначе, боюсь, меня ничто не спасет, — он наконец улыбнулся вполне по-настоящему, но Скорпиус этого не заметил — его опять затрясло. Это было похоже на попытку дружбы с Антуаном Забини летом после первого курса. Скорпиус был приглашен в гости на пару недель, и все шло хорошо — первый день, когда они с маленьким вертлявым Антуаном катались на пони и закладывали виражи на метлах над розарием. А вечером Скорпиуса стошнило — то ли от перевозбуждения от первой в жизни настоящей, весомой дружбы, выраженной этим до предела насыщенным летним днем, то ли от непривычной еды и обилия сладостей. Мать Антуана брезгливо хлопотала вокруг, пока мистер Забини, нахмурившись, вызывал камином Мэнор.

— Мы переговорим с твоими родителями, детка, и все решим, — миссис Забини похлопала его кончиками пальцев по плечу, якобы успокаивая. Из камина уже выходила мать, нервно отряхиваясь. Через десять минут Скорпиус уже лежал в собственной постели, а в сентябре в Хогвартсе Антуана шатнуло от него, словно ветром. Потом, много позже, Скорпиус узнал, что Забини-младшие, всеми силами пытаясь обелить свою репутацию перед правительством Шеклболта, больше всего на свете боялись, чтоб не выплыли слухи об отравлениях, в которых была замешана бабка Антуана. И даже детская тошнота была совсем некстати, поэтому оставшиеся шесть лет Антуан дружил с Гойлом, которого не тошнило даже от «Берти Боттс» со вкусом рвоты.

Скорпиус тогда запомнил то опустошение, растерянность от невозможности хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Он открывал рот, чтоб объяснить, — но тут же утыкался в тазик, а все уже было решено без него — его передали в руки матери, как щенка, напрудившего на ковер и не пришедшегося ко двору в новом доме. И теперь, через много лет, накатило то же ощущение бессилия. В голове стояла нелепая картина — Гарри, не обращая внимания на беззвучно открывающего рот Скорпиуса, переговаривается по камину с отцом и матерью, а потом берет Скорпиуса на руки — вот как вчера — и просто… отдает им. Может быть, это галлюцинации от жара — хваленое Перечное от «Колдфарм» что-то не действует?

Гарри быстро и нервно прошелся по комнате. Отсвет солнечного луча сквозь бордовые шторы бросал на его лицо слишком нежный, непривычный румянец, и казалось, что он смущен и не знает, как объяснить то, что должен сделать.

— Пообщаешься? — тупо переспросил Скорпиус — просто чтобы что-то сказать. Это все было ужасно нечестно. Он мог постоять за себя, мог отстаивать свою точку зрения — в конце концов, если бы не его настойчивость и решимость, Гарри так и остался бы для него всего лишь слишком придирчивым начальником, ну, может, еще более придирчивым — если завалил бы его стажировку на колдомедика быстрого реагирования в Аврорате. Но этого Скорпиусу было мало. Если бы не то, что Скорпиус сам чувствовал к нему, если бы не то, что он понял, решил — и сделал шаг навстречу, и еще, и снова, и просто припер Гарри к стене! А теперь, получается, все наоборот — Скорпиус полностью сбит с метлы, фигурально выражаясь. Болен и слаб — потомок вырождающегося рода, — и не может бороться за свое счастье, за свои чувства. Просто за все, что ему дорого. Это было невыносимо.

— Слушай, а что, кроме Перечного, тебе ничего не нужно? Когда попадаешь в руки к вашему брату колдомедику, обычно столько всего проделывают, что даже не верится — ты сам всего лишь выпил бутылек зелья, и все! Давай-ка я все-таки посоветуюсь с кем-нибудь из твоих коллег, — Гарри снова рванул к камину. Скорпиус молча смотрел ему в спину, потом все же сказал:

— Не нужно. Я сейчас все сделаю сам.

Гарри медленно обернулся, почувствовав что-то в его тоне.

— Эй. Все в порядке? Ты меня сегодня напугал уже несколько раз. А ведь это моя прерогатива. — Он снова подошел и сел, теперь ближе, прижавшись бедром к плечу Скорпиуса, и снова провел рукой по его лбу. — Кажется, получше — как вы думаете, доктор?

Скорпиус растянул губы в улыбке. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Может быть, были правы все те, кто говорил — кто осторожно и тактично, кто грубо и пренебрежительно, — что Гарри ему не пара? Что дело даже не в разности происхождения и положения в обществе — а, в первую очередь, в возрасте? Это отвратительное дежавю, это снова и снова накатывающее ощущение невозможности объясниться, найти общий язык, ощущение отчаянного несовпадения — как часто так же было и с родителями. Дело в этом, в разнице поколений, в разнице уровня ответственности и подхода к жизни? А может быть, будь кто угодно на месте Гарри — и было бы так же, просто потому, что, кроме родителей, Скорпиус ни с кем не общался близко, никто ему не был дорог — до Гарри? Может быть, то, что он сейчас чувствует — просто оборотная сторона любви?

— Скорпиус. Я знаю, что приношу тебе слишком много проблем. — Он вздрогнул от звука голоса Гарри совсем близко. От звука — и от того, что он говорил. Было все равно, что Гарри лег рядом, прижался к нему и ласково перебирал волосы. Скорпиус ждал. Что дальше — «я недосмотрел за тобой, и ты простудился, тебя осуждают за связь с человеком вдвое старше, от меня так много проблем — давай расстанемся»? Наверное, то, что происходило с ним сейчас внутри, снаружи можно было принять за озноб от температуры. Легкая дрожь, не больше. Если бы кто-то увидел, как его выгибало, крутило узлом изнутри — испугался бы. Или Гарри видит — и потому уходит, испугавшись?..

Гарри приподнялся на локте, заглянул в лицо — болезненно пристально, прищурившись. Он выглядел сейчас странно юно — из-за беспомощного, потерянного выражения лица. Розовый свет из-за штор скрадывал возраст, это было иронией — то, что именно сейчас он, кажется, заговорит о возрасте.

— То, что мы вместе… Это много кому не дает покоя. Но и черт бы с ними, я знаю, ты думаешь так же. Но я знаю еще, что не всех мы можем послать к черту. — Скорпиус замер обреченно, ласкающие его волосы пальцы Гарри, казалось, были орудием изощренной пытки. — Мне тяжело думать, что из-за меня ты не общаешься с родителями. И я… в общем, пусть это будет безнадежная попытка — но я попытаюсь…

О чем он? Скорпиус высвободился из обхвата руки, поднял голову. Гарри смотрел на него серьезно и отчаянно.

— Впрочем, сейчас решающий момент, Скорп. Я не знаю главного — что думаешь на этот счет ты. Может быть, тебе не нужно, чтобы я пытался наладить отношения с твоими родителями? Я… не слишком ценное приобретение, знаю. — Он ткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, промычал что-то мучительно в подушку, потом снова поднялся, заговорил резко и нервно: — Не знаю, к чему это приведет. Но, кажется, мы зависли, и нужно сделать какой-то шаг. Либо полететь — либо упасть. В конце концов, если так будет проще объяснить — я хочу просто заткнуть рты всем, кто шепчется за спиной. Если мы будем вместе официально — пусть попробуют посплетничать и позлословить!

Скорпиус слушал, вытаращив глаза. Хотелось взять палочку и навесить диагностику — да не галлюцинации ли у него? Гарри провел ладонью по его щеке, он смотрел и ждал — ах да. Мерлин, Скорпиусу казалось, что все это давным-давно написано на его лице, на нем на всем — огромными буквами. А оказалось, нужно это сказать вслух. Что ж, он был не против.

— Я хочу. Да. Мне нужно, чтобы ты попытался. Я хочу быть с тобой. Ты… — Он зажмурился. Он боялся, что голос сорвется — и даже не удастся свалить все на больное горло. Это было так странно чувствительно, словно в каком-то сентиментальном романе — но время юношеского цинизма, кажется, прошло для него. — Ты ценный… дурак какой-то, на самом деле! Чего я только не передумал сейчас, пока ты не сказал!

Гарри засмеялся, уткнувшись ему в плечо, облегченно и виновато. Скорпиус измученно помотал головой, дотянулся наконец до палочки. Диагностика показывала, что он здоров и счастлив. Он провел палочкой над спиной Гарри — да, как и думал, снова старая травма. Но это ничего, с этим он уже умел справляться. Он привычно положил ладони на эти сильные плечи, наслаждаясь упругой твердостью мышц.

— Ужасно странный разговор. Скажи мне, с чего ты вдруг решил, что пора идти в логово дракона? Почувствовал необходимость посоветоваться с моей маман, как сбивать температуру? — Его все еще потряхивало отголосками всего пережитого и передуманного за это утро, потребность беспощадным ехидством хоть немного вернуть Гарри свою пережитую тревогу была обычным признаком облегчения.

— Да ну тебя. Буду теперь пристально следить за тем, сколько мороженого ты съедаешь. Добился! — Гарри болезненно охнул, когда Скорпиус нажал на плечи. — Ну-ну, не до такой же степени пристально. Аккуратней, что-то сегодня сильно прихватило.

Скорпиус погладил, не удержавшись, поцеловал между лопаток, тихонько боднул лбом, словно извиняясь за боль. Гарри снова расслабился.

— Ну что, может, стоит сказать и облегчить душу. — Скорпиус изумленно прилег рядом, продолжая поглаживать Гарри по спине. Но ему надо было видеть лицо, глаза — судя по тону, это того стоило. Гарри мимолетно улыбнулся. — Я черт знает сколько думал о том, что у нас с тобой происходит. Главное, знаешь, совершенно не дают забыться и решить, что все в порядке — потому что все вокруг считают, что это не порядок. Старый пень растлевает юного наивного мальчика — это почти самое безобидное, что я слышал о себе.

Скорпиус скрипнул стиснутыми зубами. Хотелось схватить Гарри в охапку и аппарировать куда-нибудь на необитаемый остров, чтоб никакие эксперты в области чужой личной жизни туда не добрались.

— Знали бы они, кто кого на самом деле растлевает, — пробурчал он, слегка покраснев. Да, если бы кто-нибудь знал, ему было бы что порассказать — например, про глубину минета, которым Скорпиус решительно припер в один прекрасный вечер господина Главного аврора к стенке в его кабинете. Или про стриптиз, устроенный пару вечеров спустя. Или про поход в маггловский клуб под оборотным. Или… Гарри, видимо, вспомнил о том же, потому что усмехнулся очень намекающе.

— Ну ты понимаешь, такие люди не поверят, даже если им показать. Поэтому показывать мы им ничего не будем. И вообще, плюнем и забудем. Но тогда я еще не дошел до этого простого решения. Поэтому думал о многом разном. Например, о том, что значит мое желание тебя защищать и опекать. Ведь ты — ровесник моего младшего сына. Уж и правда, нет ли в этом чего-то… ужасного — того, что мне пыталась в горестном негодовании предъявить моя бывшая жена, когда узнала, с кем я теперь провожу время. Надо отдать ей должное, она быстро пришла в себя и все же поняла разницу — в конце концов, то, что я ровесник ее брата, не значит, что она с детства была влюблена именно в брата, а потом решила сублимировать это на мне. Простая и отрезвившая ее логика. Тем не менее, успокоившись сама, она все же успела напустить на меня эти ядовитые тентакулы сомнений. Мне даже стало казаться, что отцовские чувства, которые у меня есть по отношению к тебе — это что-то неправильное и плохое. И вот сегодня, когда, осознав, что у тебя жар, я первым делом рванул камину, чтоб посоветоваться… Да, первым делом я подумал о Джинни. Я вспомнил, как сидел так же у кровати Джима, а потом Ала, Лили, когда Джинни уезжала на соревнования и командные сборы, или в гости к Гермионе в Болгарию, или в гости к Чарли в Румынию, или к Биллу во Францию. Да, я первым делом бежал к камину советоваться с ней. Но потом справлялся сам. Значит, как минимум как отец — я был не так уж плох. А потом я подумал — а если бы тебе было сорок лет, неужели я бы не волновался за тебя, если бы ты заболел? Неужели аппарировал бы как ни в чем не бывало на работу, бросив тебя — пусть и сорокалетнего! — одного, больного, не помог бы ничем? Думаю, нет. Что характерно, я не бросил бы — и не бросал — так и саму Джинни, когда она болела. И сделал бы это для любого из своих друзей — что же это значит? Что это не что-то стыдное и извращенное, а простые человеческие чувства. Дальше мне было проще. Если я буду следить за тем, сколько порций мороженого ты съедаешь — что с того? Когда-то я напоминал Рону, что не нужно впихивать в себя восьмую сосиску — а стоит оставить место для пирога. Впрочем, безуспешно. Но это значит, во-первых, что и ты вполне можешь не обратить внимания на мои советы. А во-вторых, что опять же, это из категории общечеловеческих чувств, не имеющих никакого отношения к сексу. Что у нас осталось? То, что я действительно часто горжусь твоими успехами и тобой — как сыном. Что я хочу научить тебя чему-то, чему уже научил — или не успел, или не сумел заинтересовать — своих сыновей. Что мне весело и интересно с тобой, как бывало весело и интересно с сыновьями. Значит ли это, что я старый извращенец? А если я, например, точно так же веселюсь со своими друзьями, порой учу их каким-нибудь аврорским приемчикам и полезным заклинаниям, горжусь их успехами — о ужас, это значит, что я хочу секса со всеми своими друзьями? Может быть, когда я радовался тому, что эта ядовитая змеюка Снейп выкарабкался после укуса другой змеюки, когда я гордился, что он оправдал себя — не без моего участия — и даже нашел себе вполне удачное теплое место в этой жизни — может, это значит, что я и с ним мечтаю переспать?

Тут уж Скорпиус не выдержал и заржал — с таким живописным отвращением Гарри передернулся при мысли о Снейпе.

— Да уж, если так размышлять, выходит, ты откровенный маньяк. Когда ты гордишься Англией — уж не хочешь ли ты ее трахнуть? Хотелось бы посмотреть… — Скорпиус подкатился под бок Гарри, уютно прижался. К счастью, слишком напряженная тема разговора сама собой свернула в более легкую плоскость. Скорпиус ничего не имел против серьезных разговоров, но пожалуй, на сегодня было достаточно. Он был уверен, что многие серьезные вещи можно объяснить без слов. Но есть, конечно, такие слова, которые хочется услышать в любом состоянии.

— В общем, я решил, что отцовские чувства — это не страшно. Что я имею право помочь тебе, когда ты болеешь. Что я имею право и на куда большее с тобой — потому, что ты для меня и сын, и друг, и коллега, и ученик, и учитель. И любимый. — Гарри спокойно смотрел ему в лицо. Он сказал это без какой-либо рисовки, никак не выделяя тоном, просто слово. Отличающееся от других только значением. Только тем, что в него вложено. — Знаешь, в юности окружающие часто сомневались в моих словах. Потом наоборот — слишком легко брали на веру и возлагали слишком большие надежды. Я почти перестал говорить с теми, кто не входил в рамки моей семьи и ближайших друзей. Достаточно было написанных приказов и рапортов. И я слишком привык к тому, что люди либо ждут от меня чуда — либо готовы критиковать каждый мой шаг еще до того, как я его сделаю. Ты был единственным, кто вел себя не так. Кто дал мне почувствовать себя одновременно и самым обычным — и самым исключительным человеком в мире. И мне хочется разговаривать с тобой, мне легко говорить для тебя. Мда. Даже, пожалуй, слишком легко.

Гарри запнулся и смутился. Скорпиус с улыбкой смотрел на него. Стоило съесть хоть двадцать порций мороженого и заболеть еще не раз — лишь бы услышать такое. Наверное, температура снова повысилась — все происходящее казалось немного нереальным, но удивительно прекрасным. До озноба, до дрожи в пальцах хотелось прижаться к Гарри, теплому, живому, действительно самому настоящему — обычному и исключительному человеку. Хотелось слушать его — и говорить с ним. Но горло еще немного болело, поэтому Скорпиус решил все-таки объясниться без слов. Пришлось обойтись и без поцелуев — чтобы Гарри не заразился. Но и без этого они отлично понимали друг друга — когда Скорпиус повернулся спиной, когда Гарри осторожно, бережно вошел, когда двигался в нем, целуя в загривок, обнимая широкими теплыми руками замершие плечи. Когда они лежали обнявшись, сплетясь близко-близко, тесно-тесно. Слепившись… Ох, да уж.

— Знаешь, кажется, на этот раз я все же не против очищающего. И перестелить постель. И еще горячего пива. И…

— И почитать вслух Сказки Барда? — Гарри стоял с охапкой белья наготове и смеялся. — Дети всегда просили, ага. Это я к тому, чтоб ты не испытывал крепость моих отцовских чувств к тебе — а то возьму и вызову сиделку из Мунго. Давай, встань на пару минут — это ты сможешь, температура не такая уж и высокая, я, кхм, чувствовал.

Он быстро перестелил постель, уложил Скорпиуса в высоко взбитые подушки, принес очередную кружку с белой шапкой ароматной пенки. Потом, смеясь, вытирал пенные усы — сначала пальцем, потом потянулся слизывать, а Скорпиус еще пытался уворачиваться от поцелуев — но быстро смирился — Гарри, рыкнув, прижал его к постели и сказал решительно: «Потом сам же и вылечишь».

— Они что в этом кафе, что-то особенное добавляют в мороженое? — простонал Скорпиус, когда пришлось снова перестилать постель через некоторое время. Гарри покраснел. — Мне кажется, еще не раз ты меня туда сводишь и непедагогично накормишь двойной порцией.

Гарри лег рядом, бережно укутал Скорпиуса одеялом, чмокнул в нос. Проверил температуру, коснувшись лба губами – и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Непременно. Только в следующий раз постарайся обойтись без жара — нам достаточно других побочных эффектов.


End file.
